A toujours vouloir être le meilleur
by HalF AnjL
Summary: Rien n'est à moi: les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et à Sir Conan Doyle. Défis lancé par Marechal Hellen J. Marian. Quand Sirius veut être meilleur, et qu'il boit une potion ratée...


Défis de : **Marechal Hellen J. Marian**

Crossover : HP/SH

Perso : Sirius/Gladstone

Sénério imposé : Sirius, suite à une potion mal préparée par son amant Severus, se retrouve à l'époque de Sherlock Holmes. Il rencontre Gladstone en mode Animagi.

Genre : Humor

Mots imposés : _**violon, porte, toil**__**ettes, tulipes, arrosoir, réverbère**_.

A toujours vouloir être le meilleur...

« -Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii que j'aimeeeeeeeuh !

-Poooter ?

-Sevyyyyyyyyyyychou te demande. »

Après avoir enterré de ses propres mains son frère de cœur sous les yeux de son ami Remus qui riait avec Lily, Sirius rejoignit son amant.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les cachots, un Severus Snape pantelant se rhabillait après avoir « subi » le corps de Sirius. Ce dernier, enfin habillé lui aussi, demanda quelques explications pour cette entrevue que le vert lui avait demandé.

« -Sirius, tu sais, que non seulement ton corps est magnifique mais que tu as beaucoup d'autres qualités...

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part vile serpent.

-Dont tu apprécies ta physionomie.

-Quelles qualités ai-je d'autre, demanda le rouge, prenant la grosse tête.

-Celle d'être un bon cobaye ?

-Quoi ? Tu voudrais faire des expériences sur la pauvre chose que je suis, Moi, l'infortuné Black...

-Rohhhhhhhhhhh arrête ton _**violon**_ quelques secondes ! C'est une potion... Pour... être encore meilleur au lit... »

Sirius pris la potion et l'avala d'un coup. Il se roula par terre et disparu sous le hurlement d'horreur de son serpentard d'amant.

…

« -Sherlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

-Mon amourrrrrr s'il vous plaît... Adoptons-le.

-Attendez, vous voulez qu'on adopte un loup blessé, qui, quand il reprendra sa santé, nous mangera sans que Gladstone ne puisse rien faire ?

-Mais... Il a atterrit de nul part devant la _**porte**_... Comme un ange déchu... »

En effet, un chien-loup plus noir que la nuit, avait atterrit juste devant Sherlock Holmes, le grand, le magnifique (non, je ne fais pas de pub, roh les esprits mal placé tout de suite...) qui revenait d'une promenade avec le baveux Gladstone, bulldog anglais de son état.

Sirius était blessé sérieusement à la patte, il dormait sur le tapis, son sang coagulant autour de sa blessure. Gladstone lécha gentiment la plaie, puis aboya ses maîtres pour qu'ils cessent de se disputer et qu'ils s'occupent de ce magnifique loup.

John dit une dernière fois à Sherlock d'aller se pendre au _**réverbère**_ le plus proche et s'occupa de soigner l'animagi. Une fois la plaie nettoyer et bander, le bulldog s'installa contre lui, bavant amoureusement sur le pelage noir pour faire sa toilette puis une fois que l'autre animal fût propre, Gladstone s'endormit. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs jours suivants puisque Sirius refusait de faire le moindre geste chez des non-sorciers, qui plus est, ayant pris l'étude des moldus, il savait qui était Sherlock Holmes. Il savait par conséquent, non seulement, il était coincé en animagi mais qu'en plus il avait atterrît chez des moldus et à une autre époque...

Le bulldog, rentrant de sa promenade, sautilla gaiement vers son compagnon. Holmes, voyant que le gentil petit louloup à sa mémère dédaignait son... magnifiquement... baveux... chien de race, il prit une seringue remplie d'un liquide de sa composition et s'approcha de Sirius.

« -Viens le bon chien-chien, viens, viens voir tonton Holmes, J'ai de la bonne pâtée viens... » Les yeux du plus célèbre détective étaient ouvert en très grand et toutes ses veines ressortaient de sa peau blafarde... Tout ça pour... injecter un liquide étrange dans le cou d'un Sirius pas du tout capable de se défendre...

Une fois la piqûre faite, le loup sombra dans un sommeil si profond que, en rentrant, Watson le crût mort. Pourtant, quand Gladstone lécha la truffe de Sirius, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et courut aux _**toilettes**_ les plus proches pour vomir... Bizarre pour un chien... Sherlock se frottait les mains toujours avec son regard de savant fou... « Savez-vous mon cher que nôtre charmant invité est devenu, par mes soins, fou amoureux de notre bulldog préféré ? »

Le docteur s'étouffa avec le thé qu'il venait de boire et Sherlock... fût contraint de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche...

Quelques heures plus tard, John demanda à son... « Ami » s'il y avait un antidote étant donné que le loup faisait une cours très approfondie et pleine de promesses tentante à l'autre canidé. Le détective répondit qu'il ne savait pas s'il en existait un mais que sa potion était une réussite et qu'il la tenterait bien sur Watson... Ce dernier soupesa légèrement un pot de _**tulipes**_ avant de l'envoyer tendrement dans la face de Holmes, qui le manqua d'un quart de secondes.

Un an passa, quand un jour où les deux humains et les deux chiens se promenaient dans le parc de la rue baker street, Sirius sentit une odeur qu'il reconnaissait, sans se souvenir d'où. Il courut après le détenteur de ce parfum si parfait, et tomba sur un visage dont il se rappelait sans mettre ni nom ni fonction.

L'homme attacha le chien à une de ses propres laisses en murmurant : « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Sirius. »

Sirius... l'animal se souvint d'un coup que c'était son nom. Puis il se sentit voyager, sans comprendre pour arriver dans un laboratoire où il reçut une douche d'un produit nauséabond provenant d'un _**arrosoir**_ placé au-dessus de lui par une fine main. Il se vit grandir et d'un coup reprit forme humaine et souvenirs.

«-Severus ?

-Bienvenu chez toi, Sirius.

-N'étais-je pas amoureux de Glastone il y a encore quelques heures ?

-Si, mais, vois-tu, je ne peux pas partager ceux que j'aime. Et je t'aime... »

L'anti-potion de Severus avait rendu toutes les facultés intellectuelles de Sirius ainsi que le libre-arbitre. Il montra à quel point il aimé notre futur professeur de potion en lui demandant deux choses, la première étant de se trouver un autre cobaye et la seconde, de l'épouser.

Chose qui se fit, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Sirius n'oublia jamais Gladstone, même si grâce à lui, il avait compris qu'il était le meilleur, et partout...

Fin !

Ps : oui, c'est niai... Malgré ça, je l'ai fait, ce p***** de défis, moi aussi je t'aimeuh Hellen...


End file.
